A Trip To London
by FanFicCrazyX
Summary: Finding out Austin's rich mum has got him a gig at Wembley there's another shock when they find out he has a sister. When Ally tries to build bridges what will she do when she finds out she loves him? First Fanfic please review! I don't own Austin&Ally!
1. Befriending His Sister

A Trip to London

Chapter One

''Finally, I thought we'd never arrive!'' Dez stated.

''Errm... Dez, we're only arriving at the airport,'' Austin said with a confused look that matched those of Ally's and Trish's. ''And you slept the whole cab ride here,''

''Well I was up all night packing, I didn't want to leave it 'till the last minute.'' Dez replied.

''You only packed last night? I have been packed for two whole weeks!'' Ally lectured. The group got settled on the uncomfortably cold seats and waited for ally's dad Lester to return with the last minute tickets. There were still two weeks left of summer and Austin had invited them to spend it in London while he visited his mum, who was planning a big concert at Wembley that she managed to get Austin a place in. So how could they say no?

Lester finally arrived and led the group to security where an oddly quite Trish got stopped. Austin, Ally and Lester braced themselves for an angry Trish, but Dez on the other hand perked up and was ready to enjoy the show. However he found himself disappointed as Trish kept her cool. The four stood puzzled at what just happened and it must of reflected on their faces because she simply said ''Well Austin's manger can't get ticked off with his big gig coming up, can I?'' She laughed at their stunned faces and led them towards their gate.

She proudly boarded the huge plane full fancy business men and eager tourists until she located her seat. Not long after Ally joined her. They took out there IPODs and gossiped about their friend Laura back in Miami the whole flight.

When the plane landed the girls couldn't help but notice how anxious Austin had become and how Dez just patted him on the shoulder spotting a blonde haired, blue eyed girl approaching them with a wide smile. She wore a simple blue shirt and white skinny jeans with a pair of flat shoes. Dez whispered to Austin ''Well you can tell 'em, or she can,'' Austin sighed and forced himself to explain how the girl approaching them was his sister and he'd explain later.

''Austin!'' she said softly

''Nicole,'' He replied in the same gentle tone

''Hey Dez, long time no see! How are you?'' she asked spotting the tall colourfully dressed boy.

''Hey, I'm great thanks!'' he answered

''well…'' Nicole added

''What?'' Austin snapped rudely

''are you going to introduce me then?'' she inquired mocking his tone

''err, yeah. Whatever. Ally, Lester, Trish this Nicole. Nicole this is Trish, Ally and Lester. Happy now?''

''Very, now come on. I'm driving!'' she excitedly squealed

''WHAT! You're 16,''

''I went 18 two days ago, it was only on Thursday!''

''Oh, happy birthday'' he says in an fake apologetic tone

She scowls.

It was extremely obvious that that hurt her a lot. It didn't bother him at all. She quickly paced to her silver convertible; this really showed a rich background especially compared to Austin and his dad. They set off to her huge white house, surrounded by deep green hedges, and it had two giant black gates leading to an uphill drive way where another tall blond women was standing half way down the stairs. But unlike Nicole she had big chocolate eyes like Austin. She was smartly dressed in a black dress suit and black heels.

On arrival her whole face lit up. We all piled out of the car and watched a hurt Nicole run up into the house with tears streaming down her face. The women just ignored her and hopped down the stairs to greet us. She introduced herself as Amanda and led us into an amazing marble floored hall. She then called for a maid to show the rest of the group around while she talked with Austin in an office just off the hall.

The maid took us to our rooms and said she would allow us to settle in a little first.

''OMG! Ally look at this bed! Ally look at this bath! Ally look at the balcony!'' Trish yelled more than a million times more excited than a child who just met the real Santa Clause.

''Trish, you have well and truly lost your cool,'' Ally joked in response. She wasn't really taking it in she was more interested in how Austin had upset Nicole. She was determined to put things right.

She walked up the second spiral staircase and heard a gentle weeping; she peered around the door to find Nicole crying into her hands. Nicole looked up, shocked to find Ally in the door way.

''Sorry you had to see me like this Ally, not the best thing to see on holiday,''

''It's not your fault'' She perched on the end of Nicole's bed next to her and patted her back gently.

''Thanks Ally,''

''It's ok''

''No really, Austin and I don't usually get along but whenever I try he just shoots me down and part of me doesn't blame him. I mean I get it I got sent her with mum and he stayed in Miami with dad after the divorce. I know he wanted to be here but the judge split us up. Whenever mum and dad would decide he could live over here he just yells. I know he blames me, I just know it. But if I could do something about it I would. He says it's my fault. I just don't understand.''

By this point her heads between her knees and her hands are practically pulling her hair out. The tears have flattened down most of her fluffy pick rug.

She cries herself to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Ally slowly got up and pulled the door open. There were two boys stood there, both looking down on her. One had light brown eyes and brown hair with a light blue cap on with the letters NY on the front to cover it, an undone checked lumberjack shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath and ripped jeans a brown belt with trainers on, he also held drumsticks in his hand. The other had the darkest black hair styled at the front with a plain red top on and a plain blazer, and the sleeves rolled up of course. He also wore dark jeans and trainers.

''Who are you?'' The one in the cap asked

''Oh, I am Ally. And who are you?''

The same one replies ''I'm Connor and this is Alfie, where's Nicole?''

''She's asleep.''

''Why are you in there then?''

''I was comforting her''

''Let me guess. Austin shot her down again?''

This time Alfie answers ''Obviously Connor, when else does Nicole Moon Cry?''

''Point,'' He replies '' Well, err let her know we came…''

She interrupts ''Ally,''

''Yeah, Ally, Later''

''Bye,'' Alfie adds

''Bye, will do'' she continues following them down the first set of stairs.

She gets round the corner when an exited Trish pops out.

''Who were they?'' She asked with wide eyes

''They were Nicole's friends, they did not look happy when they heard how rude Austin was,''

''OMG! They were FIT!'' Trish said excitedly

After about two hours of unpacking Nicole had woken up and made her way to Ally and Trish's room to ask if they were coming out to the pool with her. The girls tried to mask the excitement of going to the moons own private pool and nodded simultaneously.

''Oh, Nicole!'' Ally shouted down the echoing hall

''yes''

''Two boys came to see you, errr, oh yeah, Connor and Alfie.''

''Thanks Ally I will meet you and Trish at the pool!''

The blonde girl took out her phone and tapped buttons extremely fast.

**To Connor:**

**You and Alfie should come over a hit the pool with us! Sorry I was asleep when you came before xx**

**To Nicole:**

**Who are us?**

**To Connor:**

**Me, Ally and her friend Trish xx**

**To Nicole:**

**What are they doing here?**

**To Conner:**

**When did we start playing 20 questions? They are Austin's friends but there okay so are you coming over? Xx**

**To Nicole:**

**Hmmm… OK. Be there soon.**

**To Connor:**

**Good xx**

Nicole heads back to meet Trish and Ally at the pool. When she arrives she sits on the edge dangling her feet in the water. Trish was doing cartwheels in the water while Ally was stood laughing at how stupid she looked. They all looked up to see two familiar faces cannonballing into the pool. Connor and Alfie, showing off as usual. Ally was still franticly thinking of a way to get Austin to at least accept and apologise to his sister. At a huge shopping centre not far from Nicole's and Amanda's house Austin and Dez were looking round.

''What's up with you Austin?''

''errr… Well, no nothing,''

''Dude? Seriously. I know you better than that,''

''Guess it's just something about being here,''

Just as he was going to open up to his best friend his phone bleeped.

**From Ally:**

**Why?**

**From Austin:**

**Why what?**

**From Ally:**

**Why are you so rude to your sister? Why did you not apologize for hurting her? Why do you blame her for you being in Miami while she is here?**

**From Austin:**

**Because if she would have stopped being so… so… 'Nicole' then none of this arguing would have even started never mind ending is our parents' divorce. I can't even believe she told you and this is how you're telling me Ally! If you're just going to have a go then forget it.**

**From Ally:**

**No! Austin I am only trying to help!**

**From Austin:**

**I know Ally, that's one of the reasons I love you but it's better to leave this one.**

**From Austin:**

**NO! I didn't mean to type that!**

''Errrm. Dez,''

''Yeah?''

''I think I just told Ally I love here,''

''You think so?''

''Yeah,''

''Well, what did you say''

''One of the reasons I love you...''

''Well it's about time you told her! GOWD. It's been like a year!''

''H-H-How did you know?''

''Dude your my best mate! And plus it was obvious,''

''Really?''

Dez was about to reply when he turned around the corner too early and smacked the full front of his face on a solid brick wall. Austin cringed before helping him up.

''Yeah,'' he groaned

''Do you think she knows?''

Before the text no, now, maybe. Can we go to the hospital?''

''Sure,''

The boys walked round looking for a hospital when Dez said he should ring someone because he had a stream of blood running down his face. Austin moaned a little then took out his phone and rung Amanda…

**Austin: Mum?**

**Amanda: What's wrong?**

**Austin: We need a lift to the hospital.**

**Amanda: Ok. I will just send Nicole and her mate's to find you. Right... Bye must go!**

**Austin: Wait! NONONONONONO!**

''She is sending Nicole and her mates to pick us up and take you to hospital Dez,''

''Do you think it will be him who tried to punch you this morning on his way out. Errrm. What did the other call him… errr…? Connor! That's it!''

''Hope not''

Austin's phone rings.

**Austin: Hello?**

**Nicole: Hey it's me where are you?**

**Austin: Just round the corner from the mall**

**Nicole: Well witch corner?**

**Austin: (angry) Why don't you just look!**

He hung up on her and yet felt no guilt. Alfie and Connor guessed what happened and were not happy one of their closest friends were being treated so badly by her own brother. They just couldn't understand.

When they finally tracked down the two boys Dez was practically standing in a pool of blood pouring from his nose. Nicole gave him some tissues and they jumped into the car. Dez sat in the front along with Nicole whilst Austin sat at the back in-between Alfie and Connor. If looks could kill, although they may as of been due to the fear reflected in his eyes.

When they arrived at the hospital Nicole and Dez got out and she instructed to others to stay put.

Connor asked ''Well, what do you have to say for yourself?''

''What?'' Austin replied

''You know what we mean!'' Alfie added


	2. Ducks and Dips

**Thanks to my first EVER reviewer!**

**I am now going to use P.O.V to make it easier**

Chapter 2

No one's P.O.V

Connor asked ''Well, what do you have to say for yourself?''

''What?'' Austin replied

''You know what we mean!'' Alfie added

''I still don't get it-''

''Errr, Nicole? Austin? Rude? Why?'' Alfie cut in

''Look, get her to explain if you want to but, It's her fault that our parents split and that I'm stuck in Miami, OK?'' Austin snapped in return

''Alfie you stay here with 'Blondie' and I'll go talk to Nicole. Got it?''

Alfie nodded to Connor as he left to go to talk to Nicole.

**In the hospital**

''Nicole!'' Connor called creating an echo

''Hey''

''what up with you 'n' Austin?''

''What?''

''Why doesn't he like you?''

''Well he took my mum and dads brake up bad and he just looks for someone to blame, that all.''

''Really?''

''Yes, it's kind of soft really''

''I guess,''

'' I mean I get it I got sent her with mum and he stayed in Miami with dad after the divorce. I know he wanted to be here but the judge split us up. We got the life the other wanted bus he sees it as I got the only good one.''

**Back at the car**

''Look Alfie, can I go now?''

''No''

''why?''

'' 'coz''

''Well, bye!''

Austin leaped out of the convertible and legged it to the neighbouring park. Alfie chased after him but as they were running by the lake Alfie tripped and fell in. Austin stood there in hysterics but the ducks weren't quite as amused. Let's just say Alfie was no longer doing the chasing, the ducks were.

**Back at the house**

Ally's P.O.V

Me and Trish walked back into our room and the maid was making our beds, but it wasn't Angie (the maid that showed us to our room) although she looked extremely similar to her.

''Oh. Sorry I guess I will finish later,'' She squeaked very shyly

''It's ok. I'm Ally and this is Trish,'' I laughed

''Oh. I'm Anna, me and my mum both work here. I work for Nicole she's nice we're friends we mainly just hang out at this cool ice cream parlour in town but my mum works for Amanda who is strict and cruel. Ok err, I have a message from the blonde boy,'' She droned on

''Austin?'' Trish asked sarcastically so I elbowed her in the ribs

''Yes Austin,'' She repeated unimpressed ''He said Dez has broken his nose and Alfie went for a swim so he will meet you in town later and he will text you.''

''Thanks,'' I replied

She then left our room and I wondered how Dez managed to break his nose on the first day of vacation, oh well. Tonight we are all having a fancy meal out to discuss the concert. There will be her, team Austin plus my dad, then there's Nicole and her team of 7. Connor and Alfie, Obviously, Joey, Ty, Noah, Crystal and Naomi who she said look out for. She didn't say why.

Austin's P.O.V

So there I was watching the weird boy flail around in the water and franticly swim away from some angry ducks until I felt forgiving enough to fish him out. He said we were even then. I didn't get why we weren't before. He said it was because of how I treat my sister. Anyway… We were walking back home him still dripping, and that's when he asked that question.

''So how long have you been with Ally?''

''What?''

''Errrm. You're with her right?''

''No''

''Really?''

''Really''

''Ok. Let me rephrase the question. How long have you liked Ally,''

''I have always liked Ally, I mean were friends it wouldn't make sense to be friends with someone you don't like.''

''Don't play dumb,''

Honestly I don't know but I wasn't going to tell someone I just met this. Was I?

''I don't know.''

Apparently I was.

''Well you do now right?''

''Yeah.''

Ahhh. Home at last!

''Cool''

''Come on you can borrow some of my clothes,''

''Thanks Austin,''

Dez P.O.V

We got to the hospital and they told me I broke my nose but when I told them how 'well I was talking to my friend but I turned around the corner too early and smacked the full front of his face on a solid brick wall.' They just laughed.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought next chapter will be Ice cream and water park****s!**


	3. Ice Cream & Water Parks

Ice cream and water parks

Austin's P.O.V

Well I let Alfie borrow some of my clothes turns out, he's ok. He likes music, like me, he plays guitar, like me and yeah that's about all he told me in the two minutes we talked but he's still cool. We went off to find Ally and Trish so we could meet Nicole, Connor and Dez at the Ice cream parlour. Another thing in common we both like ice cream! Anyway he also said that he was going to ask this girl called Anna to come with us.

We went up to the girls' room and saw Ally, Trish and another girl lying around chatting. We decided to stop and listen a little bit not to earwig or anything… yeah we were earwigging but that's not the point. After a few minutes Alfie coughed, he would when the subject _'Austin Moon'_ came up. The three heads simultaneously snapped in our direction. ''Ice cream anyone?'' Alfie suggested while the girls nodded enthusiastically. We piled into my car my mum bought for me the day before we arrived and headed to the mall. When we arrived it was very 80's retro, the waiters and waitresses even wore roller blades. ''I could so totally work here!'' Trish praised. Chuckling we went to join the others.

After two hours in and around the mall and an apology from Connor we all decided that we should do something more fun like going to a water park so that's what we are going to do.

Ally's P.O.V

A water park. Why do we have to go to a water park? I hate them! But Austin of Corse is making me go. I put on my yellow bikini because Trish refused to let me wear my one piece so she hid it and I put on my cover up's. We walked down the stairs surprised to see Dez in a scuba outfit. Guess I should have seen this coming…

When we got to the waterpark it was huge. Various coloured slides towered high and quite frankly they looked terrifying. Austin on the other hand was loving it.

We climbed to of the biggest slide there and I was absolutely terrified. ''I am not going down there,'' I squeaked.

''Come on Alls, It's not that bad,'' Austin reasoned

''Oh but it is.''

''Come on Ally, just come down with me,''

''I don't know,''

''JUST GO DOWN THE SLIDE WITH HIM!'' Trish yelled, impatient as ever.

Somehow I found myself on Austin's lap going down the water slide and creating a huge splash at the bottom.

''That was so fun!'' I cheered

''See I told you it wouldn't be so bad Alls,'' Austin laughed

After that the boys all carried on going on rides and slides while me, Trish, Nicole and Anna went to sit down.

''Why is it so cold here?'' Trish asked while me and her were shivering.

Anna and Nicole laughed before Anna said ''Are you kidding me it's boiling, well for England it is anyway, you think this is cold you should come in the winter,''

''Oh, they are, they are coming for Christmas! OH NO! I wasn't meant to say that. Don't tell Austin and Dez,'' Nicole panicked

''We're coming for Christmas!'' I said enthusiastically.

''It gets colder,'' Trish whispered to herself disbelievingly while the rest of us laughed.

After about two hours Nicole said we should get going to get ready for the big meeting dinner thing at five.


	4. Authors note - sorry!

I am really sorry guys but my laptop has broken so I am not sure when I will have a proper update ready, sorry xx


End file.
